Project Summary Background Antimicrobial resistance is a serious health threats. The use of antimicrobials in food animals can lead to the development of drug resistance in bacteria which subsequently cause serious infections in humans and livestock. Such infections, from resistant bacteria, are becoming ubiquitous with some pathogens resistant to multiple types or classes of antibiotics. The loss of effective antibiotics will undermine our ability to combat infections and to manage infection- related complications among vulnerable patients. The New Mexico Department of Health Scientific Laboratory Division (SLD) has participated in the Retail Meat Surveillance (RMS) since 2004, in collaboration with NM EIP Foodnet. Initially the EIP Surveillance Officers conducted the monthly collection, purchase and delivery of meat samples to the SLD, however, in August 2015 all RMS purchasing activities were transferred to the SLD. Objective The goal of this study is to determine the prevalence of antimicrobial resistance among Salmonella, Campylobacter, E. coli and Enterococci isolated from retail samples of retail chicken, ground turkey, ground beef and pork chops purchased from grocery stores in New Mexico. This is a five year grant project.